1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tuner apparatus having plural tuner portions that receive plural different broadcast waves respectively, and a receiver apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital broadcasts such as BS (Broadcasting Satellite) digital broadcast or CS (Communication Satellite) digital broadcast have been propagating. In order to receive these broadcasts, special receivers that are exclusively used to receive these broadcasts respectively are required. For example, each of these receivers is connected to a television set or the like, and sounds/pictures are output/displayed on the basis of the broadcast waves thus received. Recently, the number of enterprising companies that provide broadcast services of BS broadcast, CS broadcast, etc. has rapidly increased. Under such a situation, it has been required that a user can receive plural broadcasts by using only one receiver.
In order to satisfy this requirement, a receiver having a tuner having a function of receiving plural broadcasts has been proposed and known as one of conventional receivers. The tuner is equipped with plural tuner portions which are designed to be integrated with one another and each of which has a function of outputting transport stream data obtained by multiplexing encoded data on sounds and pictures contained in broadcast waves received, for example. As the construction of the conventional tuner, plural tuner portions are provided on the same surface of one board from the viewpoint of an easy manufacturing process thereof.
The construction of the tuner as described above has a merit in the point that the plural tuner portions can be accommodated in a compact style in the tuner, however, it has a problem in the point that the tuner portions suffer undesired radiation noises from one another because they are disposed to be approximate to one another. Accordingly, there may occur such a case that each of the plural tuner portions cannot output transport stream data having excellent bit error rate characteristics from the broadcast waves on sounds and pictures received. In order to avoid the problem of the undesired radiation noises as described above, there may be proposed a method of providing shielding between the plural tuner portions. In this case, the number of parts is increased, and the cost for the shielding parts is especially needed, so that the overall cost of the receiver is increased. In addition, when wire patterns of wires drawn out from the respective tuner portions exist on the same surface of the board, it is difficult to carry out the layout design of the wire patterns on the board.
Therefore, the present invention has an object to solve the above problem, and provide a tuner and receiver apparatus which can output two systems of first transport stream data and second transport stream data having excellent bit error rate characteristics even when a first tuner portion and a second tuner portion are provided on one board.